Alone in the darkness I waited for the return of my true love
by ciele-kuran
Summary: "Na escuridão minha alma esperou. Sozinho sem ela não fazia mais sentido viver, já havia perdido tudo, mas a esperança de seu retorno me fez continuar existindo, esperando das sombras para poder novamente te amar."


Nas ruas sombrias o silencio irritante nem o vento soprava naquele momento, difícil pensar que Roma podia ser tão silenciosa.

Seis homens caminhavam lado a lado, ambos eram extremamente pálidos, tinham olhos carmesins e trajavam roupas muito luxuosas para época.

Agora nas catacumbas de uma catedral, o cheiro era repugnante, o ruivo de olhos bem delineados com lápis escuro falou.

- Então é aqui? O grande demônio que ameaça nosso lindo território de caça.

- Quieto Gaara.

Disse o mais velho, aparentava ter uns 28 anos, cabelos precocemente grisalhos e uma cicatriz no olho direito.

Um mausoléu subterrâneo onde as pessoas mais ricas que já viveram naquela cidade estavam sepultas, onde seus corpos já haviam se purificado, apenas os ossos e as roupas semi deterioradas ainda restavam, eles ouviram um gemido, o mais novos dentre eles um rapaz de cabelos negro e bem afeiçoado se aproximou da origem do som, era uma moça estava com o rosto completamente molhado com suas lágrimas, realmente bela, longos cabelos rosados, olhos verde provavelmente muito rica, pois trajava um vestido de cetim com detalhes em madrepérola.  
Ele se aproximou e a retirou a mordaça, antes que à solta-se, foi golpeado sendo lançado ao chão, a criatura o atacou com um castiçal.

Os outros Lordes avançaram sobre o inimigo, que se afastou caindo na outra parede do enorme mausoléu, Sasuke se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que Gaara se aproximou da jovem prisioneira e, pois fim ao seu sofrimento, um estralo e foi seu fim os olhos verdes tinham agora um brilho desesperador e delicioso, pois ele acabara de mata-lá com as próprias mãos sem derrubar uma única gota de sangue.

Sasuke riu de forma estrondosa quando os demais iam à direção do inimigo caído.

- Vocês estão mesmo com medo disso?

Ele apontou, para aquele ser que já não era nem humano nem morto.  
A pele grudada nos ossos, olhos cor de lavanda, o traje nada mais era que trapos sujos de terra.

Ele se arrastou de rapidamente na direção do corpo caído, o sangue ainda estava quente, Sasuke apontou.

- Vez? Nem ao menos se importa de tomar o sangue que já começa a apodrecer, esta jovem iria morrer mais cedo ou mais tarde, fosse por minhas mãos ou pelas de outro.

Neji e Deidara se entre olharam, Kakashi suspirou e falou pausadamente.

- Da última vez que deixamos um vampiro assim ficar a solta ele...

- Sei bem o que aconteceu, não vez estou aqui como prova deste erro,mas não podemos ser tão cruéis. Tu mesmo não pode negar não consegue dois dias ficar sem do sangue provar que já se torna louco.

Gaara deu um sorriso, mas foi rudemente interrompido pelos sermões de Sasuke.

- É tu Gaara não pode ver uma criatura humana se quer que tenha sangue pulsando nas veias que já avança, quanto não gastamos para esconder teus surtos de loucura?

O ruivo cerrou o punho, e ficou quieto.

Sasuke se aproximou do antigo e com um sorriso amigável a cobriu com seu manto em seus pensamentos lhe disse que não lhe queria fazer mal algum, em resposta pode ouvir em sua mente uma delicada obrigada, vinda daquele vampiro que estava como os olhos sujo com suas lágrimas de sangue. No qual não se percebia a mínima beleza,mas que mesmo desta forma atraia-o, o deixava maravilhado, com a idéia de estar junto novamente de um ser tão interessante, como o vampiro que o criou.

**O vampiro Sasuke**

Foi há uns 150 anos, eu era jovem e aventureiro, filho de um nobre falido e de uma bela Duquesa era o filho do meio.

Apenas meus dois irmãos mereciam minha atenção, meu irmão mais velho Itachi e minha irmã mais nova, Susan.

Eu sempre me meti em confusão, vinham pais desesperados me caçar por ter desvirginado suas filhas ou elas próprias querendo se deitar no meu leito.

Numa manhã de sábado acordei no estábulo na noite anterior dormi com duas servas ali mesmo, ao abrir meus olhos só vi sangue por todos os lados, elas e os animais estavam mortos.

Corri desesperado para dentro da mansão, mas foi à pior coisa que fiz, lá estava tudo pior, todos mortos, meus pais, irmãos e principalmente ela minha pequena irmãzinha, com aquela que fui tão rude e cruel na noite anterior a fazendo chorar para poder saindo com minhas servas.

Agarrei seu pequeno corpo a pondo no colo, eu chorava enquanto á abracei, enquanto as lágrimas quentes escorriam de seus olhos deslizando sobre seu rosto.

Eu olhei para cima assim que ouvi aquela risada, ele afirmou ter feito aquela barbaridade, quando tentei matá-lo, foi impossível, aquele maldito demônio, acabei desmaiando após receber o primeiro golpe.

Os dois primeiros meses de minha vida imortal foram passados nas masmorras de um castelo no sul da França, eu não consegui obedecer aquele homem, eu o odiava, por ter tirado de mim as coisas que mais amava, com o tempo acabei deixando-me submeter aos seus caprichos para não sucumbir a loucura da sede pelo seu sangue, eu comecei a amá-lo ou pelo menos ao seu doce sangue que alimentava meu vicio.

Foi quando ela surgiu pequena e adorável, seu nome era Hanabi. Foram lindas as noites que passamos juntos, ela tinha medo de nunca sentir-se uma mulher por ter sido transformada tão jovem, eu lhe provei a ela que podia sentir-se melhor que qualquer humana e a amei.

Porém meu senhor não ficou feliz com esta atitude e fez algo de uma crueldade infinita.

Ele a prendeu numa cruz e me molestou em sua frente depois de me jogar para dentro da casa ele ficou assistindo ao sol a matar, transformando aquela que para mim substituiu a figura de minha irmã em cinzas.

Depois disto fugi e lhe jurei vingança essa seria a última fez que ele me arrancaria algo importante, que partiria meu coração.

Desde então procurei tornar-me forte para vingar-me.

**Alguns dias depois... **

Sasuke entrou na alcova onde seu hospede se encontrava, e se admirou ao ver sua bela aparência.

- Esta se sentindo melhor minha senhora?

-Sim estou. -Respondeu a vampira de lindos olhos cor de lavanda e longos cabelos lisos, de um tom de azul que dependendo da iluminação se tornava roxo ou negro.

Ele sentou-se um pouco distante fascinado com aquela beleza, mau podia acreditar que algo pode-se ser tão belo.

- Em que época estamos?- Ela perguntou sentada sobre a cama de casal forrada com lençóis de cetim negro, os moveis eram todos de madeira talhada e forrados com veludo vermelho.

Não haviam janelas a única saída era a porta. Ele respondeu cordialmente como sempre.

- Século 18... Você é muito linda, perdão não quis ser tão atrevido.

Ele estava se atrapalhando ao conversar com ela.

- Não se desculpe não me senti ofendida.

Ela o chamou com a mão, de imediato ele estava ali ao seu lado como um cão obediente.

- Obrigada por ter me ajudado, se eles tivessem me atacado não ia conseguir me recuperaria tão cedo, iria ficar agonizando por décadas até me recuperar.

- Então iria continuar viva?

-Sim, pois tenho muitos anos, fui criada pelo antigo, só existe uma forma de me matar e mesmo assim eu torno a vida porem numa nova forma.

Ele pareceu admirado, com o que ela falou.

**5 anos depois...**

Sasuke realmente estava amando aquela vampira, naqueles anos ela lhe ensinou muitas coisas sobre a origem dos vampiros, a como controlar alguns elementos e a ser um caçador perfeito, sendo suave e feroz.

Ele entrou no salão e se aproximou de sua amada, lhe deu vários beijos entorpecidos de amor, se ludibriou em seus braços e se aconchegou em seu colo de alabastro, ela o tocava com a amabilidade de uma mãe que consola um filho que teve o coração partido por um grande amor.

-Sasuke temo que tenha chegado à hora de eu partir.

Aquelas palavras fizeram seu coração rachar-se em mil pedaços. Partir? Para onde? Por quê?  
Antes que de seus lábios tais perguntas pudessem sair ela o aconchegou e continuou.

- Não é para sempre, voltarei em uma nova forma, Sasuke eu quero amá-lo, porém as lembranças de meu passado não me permitem me tornarei humana novamente e só assim tu poderás ter de mim o que tanto fará nossos corações felizes.

Ele estava em prantos soluçando, Hinata continuou.

- Preciso que me ajudes como ritual...

-Para que? Não quero que tu morras, não quero ficar longe de ti por um único segundo. Sabe o diabo se tu realmente voltarás a ser humana ou se voltara a existir sou egoísta, pois a amo como se todo o sangue do mundo não se vale mais nada, como se minha vida humana nunca tivesse sido boa, não posso fazê-lo não me pesas isso...

Ela fez algo que naqueles 5 anos nunca se atreveu a fazer, ela o mordeu começando a sorve-lhe seu sangue enquanto guiava com suas mãos o rosto dele contra seu pescoço,ele então provou de seu sangue e quando começou não mais conseguiu para.

Podiam ambos sentir, as enormes golfadas de sangue quente sendo passada de um corpo ao outro, sentindo a sensação ludibriante que ambos dividiam e as lembranças, agora Sasuke sabia o porquê e aceitou.

Pó foi o que restou, o medalhão protetor do sol vou guardado junto ao peito, só ele caminhou para a escuridão.

**Falling Inside The Black**

Esta noite eu estou tão sozinho  
A aflição pegou firme  
Não me deixe aqui tão frio  
Nunca quis ser tão frio  
Seu toque era tão bom amável  
Seu toque me dava vida  
Eu tenho esperado todo este tempo, eu tenho desperdiçado tanto tempo  
Não me deixe sozinho  
Porque não consigo enxergar direito  
Não me deixe sozinho, eu estou  
Caindo dentro do escuro  
Escorregando pelas rachaduras  
Caindo nos abismos eu poderei voltar?

Sonhando o a maneira que era antes  
Você pode me ouvir?  
Caindo dentro do escuro  
Escorregando pelas rachaduras  
Caindo nos abismos eu poderei voltar?  
Caindo dentro do escuro  
Caindo dentro, caindo dentro do escuro  
Você era a minha fonte de força  
Eu já negociei tudo  
Para quem eu amo por uma coisa  
Encalhado na oferta  
Não me deixe aqui assim  
Não pode me ouvir gritar do abismo  
E agora eu desejo por você meu desejo  
Não me deixe sozinho porque não consigo enxergar direito

Ele não podia suportar aquela dor, não conseguiu se alimentar nem por prazer ou necessidade, nada lhe dava animo.

Uma noite em meio a uma cólera, ele começou a matar e a caçar como se toda sua bondade não se passa de uma mera lembrança, encontrou com aquele por quem mais tinha ódio em sua existência.

- Realmente vais tentar me matar? Não seja tolo em tuas veias correm o mesmo sangue que nas minhas. Isso mesmo ela me criou! Sim fui eu quem a feri e sepultei naquela tumba obscura em Roma.

- Tu fizeste aquilo com ela? Tu és vil Naruto, és o ser mais vil que já tive o desprazer de conhecer.

- Ora não diga isso, pois tu mesmo um dia se tornarás um ser pior do que eu sou.

Ele se sentou, e fez um gesto para que Sasuke fizesse o mesmo.

- A conversa será longa, pois vou lhe contar a historia de como me tornei este ser que você conhece. Tudo começou no dia em que eu a conheci.

Naruto começou a contar sua historia enquanto as imagens de suas lembranças eram enviadas para a mente de Sasuke.

**A historia do vampiro Naruto**

Eu era um jovem gaulês, morava em uma pequena vila com meus pais, eu cuidava deles, pois já tinham idade avançada e não tinham condições de sobreviverem sozinhos.

O inverno daquele ano estava nos castigando com a fome e o frio, os lobos estavam matando alguns aldeões a noite. Eu me dispus a ir caçá-los. Foi uma luta difícil, homem contra fera, uma matilha, no fim estavam mortos, mas eu estava sem condições de ir para casa.

As feridas em meu corpo iam fundo no meu ser, passei horas caídas sobre a neve vendo o lobo caído ao meu lado, quando finalmente consegui me mover voltei minha face para o outro lado foi então que há vi pela primeira vez.

Ela me salvou e juntos retornamos para a aldeia onde todos nos receberam como deuses, ela a senhora dos bosques e eu o nobre caçador, seu amante.

Ela me ensinou como fazer a terra dar frutos mesmo nos invernos rigorosos, eu a amava por inúmeros motivos, uma noite após o ritual de sacrifico no qual nos banqueteamos com o sangue dos malfeitores, ela me contou de sua vida antes de me conhecer.

**A vampira Hinata**

Foi no antigo Egito, na época que ser da realeza significava ser um deus, eu servia a meu faraó, até que um dia ele foi para os subterrâneos das pirâmides, não compreendi o porque dele me abandonar sem uma explicação.

Numa noite ele entrou em meus aposentos e me contou de sua maldição e de como ele e a rainha haviam se tornado deuses, então nos amamos e eu não tinha medo que algo de ruim pode-se me acontecer, para mim nada importava.

Quando fui servir a rainha ela pode invadir minha mente e descobrir tudo, ela me feriu quebrando-me todos os ossos como se eu fosse o talo de uma folha estava me afogando no meu próprio sangue, o bom rei me salvou e me deu uma nova vida, porém não pude ficar, tive de partir para terras desconhecidas com a promessa de não mais trair a confiança que a boa rainha depositava em mim e em seu senhor.

Levei comigo apenas o que tinha no corpo e dois amuletos, feitos de ouro e pedras negras, banhados no sangue do pai e da mãe da nova raça que estava escondida nesta terra; Os vampiros.

Naruto respirou fundo após enviar as lembranças que Hinata a muitos séculos lhe passou.

- Depois que me contou sua historia ela partir, tentei encontrá-la, mas quando consegui, não me quis, disse não me amar, foi loucura, eu a feri e a sepultei num local de terra santa, anos depois construíram a catedral, o que fiz com tua família sei que foi errado, mas não podia suportar a idéia de ver pessoas felizes enquanto eu sepultei a única que realmente amai, tu a mereces, a espere, ela voltará.

Ele retirou o medalhão do pescoço e entregou para ele.

- De isto a ela quando a encontrar, assim ambos poderão andar durante o dia com os humanos.

Sasuke se aproximou pegando o medalhão, quando olhou para Naruto este estava numa outra sala se atirando sobre uma fogueira, era como se ele tivesse apenas esperando a chegada de Sasuke para dar um fim em sua existência.

**Dias atuais...**

A sala estava quase escura, apenas a claridade da tela do computador eliminava a obscuridade total, a jovem sentada ali em frente, tinha cabelos azulados, olhos cor de lavanda.

Sua face estava rubra, ela lia uma fanfic de sobrenatural, um Dastiel (Castiel+ Dean)

Sua barriga roncou.

-Droga, vou ter que parar de ler, droga de fome!

Ela se levantou e pegou um casaco, estava usando um moletom e seus óculos de grau.

As ruas estavam vazias, eram 4 da manhã, o mercadinho ficava a duas esquinas de sua casa, ela entrou e caminhou pelos corredores indo direto para a sessão de enlatados.

A cesta estava cheia de latinhas, mas ela queria realmente a lata de atum com creme de cogumelos, se esticou por minutos, quando viu uma mão se entendendo na sua frente e pegando a lata e entregando em suas mãos, ela se virou espantada e depois sorriu.

-Oi Shikamaru-kun.

-Oi Hina, pela roupa acho que você ainda não dormiu! Acertei?

-Sabe...bom...é. É você porque está acordado tão cedo?

-Treino de basquete.

-Ham, eu vou indo, boa sorte no treino!

Ela se despediu e saiu da loja após passar o cartão de credito no auto-serviço da loja.

Shikamaru retirou um celular do bolso e fez uma ligação.

- Mestre Neji, ela é a garota, não vai levar muito tempo para que ele a encontre.

-Não se preocupe mesmo que ele a ache não vai conseguir ter sua felicidade novamente.

Hinata entrou em casa e retirou os sapatos, apesar de estar numa das cidades mais movimentadas do mundo ela conseguia levar uma vida tranqüila, já havia concluindo o colegial trabalhava como blogueira oficial de uma modelo famosa chamada Ino Yamanaka, sua vida era essa, seu computador, sua casa e suas fanfics.

A cozinha era pequena mais acolhedora, Hinata não tinha muita habilidade no fogão por isso optava por comprar enlatados ou comida congelada, não tinha vida social, no máximo saia para tomar um capuccino, em um Maid café.

Antes que ela pudesse sair da cozinha, sentiu uma forte dor em seu ombro, caindo de joelhos paralisada, aquilo estava acontecendo por um único motivo, a alma da 1° Hinata só suportava ficar num corpo humano até a época em que foi transformada, parecia ser este o momento, se ela não recebe-se ao menos uma pequena gota de sangue ou uma mordida que lhe alivia-se o rompimento da alma seria seu fim pois se tornaria um corpo vazio, sem alma e não seria desta vez que Sasuke teria de volta sua amada.

O banque de um corpo saltando na cozinha depois de pular a janela foi a única coisa que ela ouviu o rapaz vestido de jeans escuro, com regata branca e moletom de capuz negro, se ajoelhou atrás dela e com a ponta dos dedos afastou a blusa de cima do ombro, pressionando os caninos sobre aquele local, a pressão que ela sentiu foi bem menor que a dor da ardência, parecia estar sendo anestesiada, seu corpo desfaleceu e ele a segurou em seus braços.

Sem aquelas roupas pesadas no corpo ela podia respirar melhor, deitada agora sobre a cama de solteiro de seu quarto, sele passou as mãos por seu rosto e brincou com algumas mechas do cabelo azulado.

- Por pouco não lhe perdi novamente, há 50 anos eu a perdi, mas você era ruiva, agora esta idêntica a quando te conheci, você não vai acreditar em mim, não agora, vou vela- la das sombras a proteger até que seja o momento de te revelar a verdade.

Sasuke retirou um amuleto de seu bolso, idêntico ao que tinha no pescoço, colocou nela e com um pouco de fogo soldou o feixe para que ela não o retira-se.

Hinata levantou um pouco tonta, colocou os óculos, mas não conseguia ver bem com eles, ao chegar à sala passou pelo telefone, havia 85 ligações, o email cheio de avisos e a campainha tocavam, ao atender a porta viu Ino.

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

-Acabando de acordar...

-Não é disso que estou falando fazendo duas semanas que você não posta nada no meu Blog, tem as fotos do ensaio do biscoito poker, tem minha nova grife...

-Duas semanas? Eu postei ontem mesmo algo no blog.

Hinata correu para o computador e constatou que realmente faziam duas semanas, como ela dormiu tanto.

-Não acredito que você dormiu duas semanas.

-Eu...

-Coitadinha deve estar trabalhando demais, desculpa miga, descansa e depois me liga, isso deve ter sido falta de descanso.

Hinata resolveu dar uma volta, tomou um café e ficou com seu notebook trabalhando, o tempo passou tão rápido que quando finalmente saiu, já era tarde.

Estava passando por uma rua quando alguém a agarrou tapando-lhe a boca eram dois rapazes, ela chutou um e começou a correr, estava realmente assustada quando achava que estava livre eles a emboscaram.

- Adeus Hinata queria desta vez você vai direto para o inferno.

Neji e Gaara estavam ali, só queriam matá-la por vingança, pois quando Sasuke começou a andar com a antiga Hinata os lords perderam poder e território e se dividiram eles tinham raiva dele, o acusavam de ser o causador da desgraça deles.

Uma chama acertou o braço de Neji que largou a jovem.

- Deixem na em paz.

Gaara a segurou lambendo-lhe o pescoço.

-Deliciosa, talvez não a mate, talvez a torne minha... ham que tal? Não vai ser divertido?

Sasuke saltou chegando à frente de Gaara ele lhe deu um puxão forte e com um soco atravessou seu tórax, Hinata estava trêmula chorando não conseguia entendendo que estava acontecendo.

Neji se levantou e segurou Gaara recuando.

- Os voltaremos, essa ai vai morrer como a ruiva, você vai ver.

Ele a abraçou e a levou dali, foi explicando com calma tudo que estava acontecendo, então lhe fez a proposta, se fosse em outras circunstanciais ela nunca acreditaria, mas estava convencida de que era verdade.

Além disso, aquele pequeno tempo que estava passando com ele lhe despertava um sentimento muito especial o qual não podia explicar.

Trajada com um elegante vestido de baile com rendados negros e uma faixa vermelha, ela passeava pelo jardim observando a beleza daquela mansão nunca pensou que em Tókio tivesse algo tão pelo e tão europeu.

Sasuke se aproximou vestido novamente como um lord tomou Hinata pela mão e a levou para um salão decorado com belíssimos moveis antigos, tapeçarias e cortinas de veludo vermelho.

Ele ficou atrás dela segurado lhe o queixo mostrando seu reflexo, ela podia ver ambos, mas ele apenas se concentrava na imagem dela como se ele nem estivesse ali.

- Realmente queres ficar comigo? Se eu não fizer isso logo eles vão mata-lá! Se não teme teu futuro basta dizer sim.

-Sim. Ela respondeu com toda a vontade de sua alma que escondia desde sempre o desejo de ser encontrada por quem ela realmente amava e por quem este sentimento fosse compartilhado.

Os caninos sobre a pele macia e quente, o sangue que ia sendo sorvido, o corpo da jovem donzela a amolecer sobre os braços fortes do mancebo apaixonado.

Quando daquele sangue ela provou finalmente estava feito, ela era uma vampira, e juntos eles compartilhavam, o desejo e a paixão que nunca sentiram em vida, mas que depois da morte sentiram com uma força tão devassadora que nem a eternidade poderia ser o fim desta união. 


End file.
